Phantom
The Type-52 troop carrier, otherwise known as the Phantom, is a Covenant troop transport used primarily to deploy ground units and equipment swiftly and efficiently to the battlefield while providing suppressive fire for Covenant forces. Overview & Background The Phantom is the rough equivalent of the D77-TC Pelican Dropships in terms of function and performance, serving as a dedicated troop transport and gunship. The Phantom sports heavier armour and a deadlier arsenal compared to its lightly armed cousin, the Spirit Dropship, consisting of up to three defensive weapons that offer 360-degree defensive and offensive capabilities, and is capable of maneuvering effectively in all atmospheric conditions, including space. The Phantom's crew consists of a pilot, a co-pilot, a navigator, and an operations officer in charge of the defensive plasma cannon(s). The Phantom can carry up to about a dozen passengers. Troops are deployed from both the gravity lift installed in the bottom rear of the ship and the ventral doors on either side of the troop bay. Like the Spirit dropship, the Phantom is also capable of carrying vehicles such as Ghosts and Wraiths. The Phantom has two weapon configurations that the gunship is able to be outfitted with: the first configuration uses three separate, fully rotational heavy plasma autocannons mounted on the chin and underneath the ventral doors of the ship; the second configuration utilises a single chin-mounted plasma cannon, while a single Jackal Marksman Minor is perched on an extended platform in front of each bay door. Gameplay Information The Phantom replaces all in-game appearances of the Spirit Dropship, sharing many similarities with it; the vessel will fly in and hover over a predetermined location, lowering towards the ground before deploying its troops/cargo and quickly vacating the area. While the dropship cannot be piloted or boarded by the Player, it differs significantly from the Spirit in that it can be disarmed and destroyed. Strategies The plasma cannons on the underside of either Phantom configuration can be destroyed under concentrated fire, while the Jackal Marksman Minors protecting the second configuration Phantom are highly exposed to enemy fire. This can allow the defenceless vessel to be approached once it has been disarmed, whereupon a trap can be set for its occupants or the Phantom can be destroyed from relative safety. The Phantom is highly resistant to small arms fire, thus using heavy/explosive weapons (especially those mounted on vehicles) are the only effective options which can quickly destroy it. While the gunship can be damaged regardless as to where it was shot at, the Phantom's front engine turbines and rear thrusters are weak points which multiply the damage they receive, making them a priority target when intending to destroy Phantom. If a Plasma Grenade is stuck to either of these vulnerable points (the engine turbines being the easiest to target), the Phantom will be immediately destroyed. While it can take a lot of resources, destroying a Phantom before it has deployed any troops has the added benefit of killing all its occupants. Upon destruction, large pieces of wreckage will be expelled outward, crushing anything unlucky enough to get in their way. Developer Information TBA Trivia * If all of the Plasma Turrets have been shot off, the Phantom will be registered as an ally on the motion tracker Gallery 20170921173945_1.jpg|The inside of a Phantom bay with a Brute Pack as passengers Category:Covenant Vehicles